My One, My Only
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru with some Kiba/Naruto and Neji/Tenten in some places. A bunch of drabbles for different prompts including: kissing, holding hands, buying a wedding gift, playing video games and more. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them!
1. Your Hand In Mine

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's**** Notes: **Well, to try and get through my writing funk, I started to 30 Day OTP Challenge. I knew my track record with these kinds of things wasn't exactly on par but I wanted to do it anyways. Who can pass up a chance to write their babies? Not me! Needless to say, I didn't keep up with the daily writing of it thanks to my block and such, but I am going to finish it! They are mostly drabbles, but do end up more one shot-ish on some days. Rated M for some later chapters because the urge to write smut for them won out. I hope you guys enjoy these as much as I enjoyed writing them! None of these are connected unless otherwise stated!

_Read, review and please enjoy! _

Day 1- Holding Hands

* * *

Shikamaru's head lulled back against the window of the train, listening as the subway carried them closer to their destination. His messenger bag was tucked in next to his side, one arm tossed carelessly across it. Sasuke was a constant presences on his other side. They hands laid between them on the seat, fingers entwined tightly.

Brown eyes fluttered when Sasuke gave his hand a slight squeeze. He glanced over at him, a slow smile stretching across his lips. Sasuke smiled back as Shikamaru gave his hand a returning squeeze. Shikamaru shifted in the seat and let his head fall against Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke turned his head to brush his nose against Shikamaru's head before turning back to the book he had been reading. He traced a pattern with his thumb across the back of Shikamaru's hand and Shikamaru remembered a time he wouldn't have let Sasuke hold his hand at all. Now it was a comfort and he actively sought it out. He remembered a time when he would be blushing all the way to his toes to even have his head against the Uchiha's shoulder in such a public place.

Shikamaru didn't really care much for public displays of affection. He didn't see the point in laying all over each other or making out where everyone could see. He was a private person, especially about his love life. Nobody needed to know what he got up to in his free time and they sure didn't have any business knowing with whom. Sasuke was seemingly the exact opposite of him in that respect.

The Uchiha love touching and kissing Shikamaru whenever he got the chance and he didn't care who might stumble upon them and see. It had taken Shikamaru months to get used to the idea, but Sasuke's instant pecks on the lips when Sasuke left him at his classroom had eased him into the idea. Sasuke insisted on walking with Shikamaru to his classes and no amount of protesting had detoured the other male from the idea.

Slowly, Shikamaru had gotten used to Sasuke's hand in his own, fingers fitting together almost perfectly. He'd gotten used to Sasuke tugging him along or reaching for him when they saw each other. He quite liked how the weight of the other's hand against his own felt. He liked how he could gauge the Uchiha's mood just by how tightly Sasuke gripped his hand or how sweaty his palms were.

He pressed closer to Sasuke, hand tightening around his. The Uchiha hummed as he scooted closer, their hands pressed between their thighs. Sasuke let his head fall against Shikamaru's and the book he had been reading fell closed against his leg. He let the train slowly lull him to sleep, hand wrapped tightly with Sasuke's, content in the knowledge that the Uchiha would wake him when they came to their stop.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm such a sucker for fluff and what's better than your OTP and fluff? Nothing really. Except fluffy smut. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Protect Me From the Cold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and I make no money from writing this.

**Author's Notes: **Day two of the 30 Day OTP Challenge. Continuing on with le fluff and stuff. Enjoy! Remember these drabbles aren't connected unless otherwise stated!

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

Day 2- Cuddling

* * *

Shikamaru shivered as a breeze caught the edges of his jacket and blew the heavy fabric open. Cursing, he snatched the edges and quickly pulled his coat closed. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep all the warmth his body still held contained inside the coat.

"Why don't you just zip it up?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru glared at him from where he had buried his face in his scarf.

"The zipper broke after my third class," Shikamaru groused. His messenger bag started to slide down and he frowned disapprovingly at it. Long fingers slid under the thick black band and moved it back up Shikamaru's shoulder before it could slide any further.

"Thanks," Shikamaru muttered, his breath bouncing back against his lips from against his scarf.

"I would carry it for you if you'd let me," Sasuke said as they came to a stop in front of the bus stop. Despite them both owning their own cars, they both had the horrible luck of them being in the shop at the same time. So the bus it was for the next few days.

"'M not a weakling," Shikamaru muttered as he kicked a bit of snow with the toe of his boot. And Sasuke rolled his eyes in response. Another breeze blew against them, this one harder than the last. Shikamaru shivered hard, hunching his shoulders and turning against the cold wind.

"Here," Sasuke said, taking a step closer. Shikamaru turned towards him and found himself suddenly surrounded by the warmth of Sasuke's jacket and his body heat. Shikamaru tensed up for a moment as Sasuke's arms snaked around him and held him close. As Sasuke's warmth seeped into his body, he slowly relaxed against him. He pressed his face against Sasuke's neck, burrowing between his scarf and his jacket collar.

Shikamaru wiggled until he could pull his arms out from around himself and wrap them around Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke's breath fanning the small hairs by his ears and he couldn't help but snuggle closer as warmth slowly came back into his body. Sasuke's chuckle vibrated against his chest and Shikamaru punched his side.

"Ow!" Sasuke exclaimed and jerked back a bit from the Nara. Shikamaru smirked against his collar and pulled him close again.

"Better?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru cuddled closer. Shikamaru hummed in response, finally warm for what felt like the first time that day.

"I should just use you as a coat," Shikamaru teased.

"I should just buy you a new jacket," Sasuke retorted but made no move to pull away from him. Shikamaru didn't bother to respond and only pressed closer. A quick cuddle in Sasuke's expensive, over sized coat had been just what he'd needed to warm up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **They will never not bicker with each other in some way for me. I just can't do it. I love my snarky little OTP. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. You Knew I Hated This Game!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **Day 3 and we continue with the flirtish bickering. I swear these two are just too much sass for one relationship. Remember these aren't connected unless otherwise stated!

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

Day 3- Gaming/ watching a movie

* * *

"No!" Shikamaru shouted in annoyance as he watched his character die once again. He flopped back against the couch and frowned angrily at the T.V. as he re-spawned. Sasuke's chuckle bounced his legs where Shikamaru had them flung over the Uchiha's middle. Sasuke was stretched out on the couch, turned on his side to face the T.V. with Shikamaru wedged between his body and the back of the couch.

"Watch out," Sasuke warned as he rounded a corner and shot one of the opposing team as he did so, bring his kill count to 13. "There's a sniper somewhere." Shikamaru only grunted, completely focused on the game.

He leaned forward, brown eyes glued to the T.V. as he efficiently took out two consecutive foes for a double kill. His tongue poked out between his lips, completely focused on the game, his surroundings disappearing until the sniper caught his character in the head and he cursed loudly. He slammed his head against the back of the couch in frustration, causing Sasuke to give him a dirty look.

"Don't break the furniture," the Uchiha admonished, casting a quick glance over his shoulder at Shikamaru once he got caught by a grenade.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, once again focused on the game. "You don't seem to care much about broken furniture when you've got me face first on it with my ass in the air." Sasuke choked out a laugh, missing a shot and getting gunned down by an enemy player. Shikamaru gave him a toothy grin, not looking away from the T.V. until he had died once again. Sasuke couldn't deny it. When it came to getting his lover naked and having his way with him, what furniture that might be broken in the process didn't matter much to him.

Soon the game ended, their team winning by only a hair. Shikamaru tossed the remote down in frustration and slouched back against the couch, a grimace on his face.

"I told you we could play something else but you insisted," Sasuke muttered as he logged out of the lobby. He'd played Call of Duty with Shikamaru enough times that he knew when the Nara was fed up with the game.

"Yeah, well," Shikamaru grumbled and threw his hands in the air in exasperation before straddling Sasuke's hips and pushing him down into the couch cushions. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he let his hands slid across Shikamaru's slim thighs.

"You going to take your frustrations out on me?" Sasuke teased as Shikamaru leaned over him and kissed him hard.

"That's why you gave in so easily," Shikamaru said against his lips, teeth nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip. "You know how frustrated I get when I play that damned game, but you didn't argue very hard when I suggested playing it." Sasuke grinned back, rucking up Shikamaru's shirt to get at the tanned skin of his stomach.

"You do this every time. Of course I wasn't going to outright tell you no," Sasuke replied as he tugged Shikamaru's shirt over his head. He slid his palms down the Nara's chest, thumb rubbing at a perked nipple.

"I don't see why. You and I both know you can have me just about anytime you want me," Shikamaru muttered as he nipped a line from Sasuke's ear to the base of his throat, pulling a sharp gasp from his lover's lips

"It's always better when you're frustrated about your killstreaks," Sasuke told him. He used his hands to move Shikamaru's hips against his own. Shikamaru moaned as his cock slid against Sasuke's hip through the thin material of his lounge pants.

"Bastard." Shikamaru bit hard at Sasuke's neck in retaliation but only earned a deep chuckle in response.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Perverted little bastards, oh how I love them. Probably OOC, but I enjoyed it anyways and I hope you did as well! Thank you for reading!


	4. A More Adult Idea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: ** Day 4 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge. They can't even seem to have a normal date when I write them. *sigh* Remember, these drabbles aren't connected unless otherwise stated! All that really connects the half the times is the fact that main ship is SasuShika (obviously).

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

Prompt- Out on a date

* * *

"Is this really where we're going for our date?" Shikamaru asked as he eyed the building they had just parked in front of. Sasuke sighed and turned to face the other man from the driver's seat.

"What? I thought you liked this kind of thing. You suddenly don't?" Sasuke asked, arms crossed over his chest defensively. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shook his head _no_.

"No, I still like it, but I thought you didn't. This really doesn't seem like your kind of thing, Sas. That's all I was saying." Sasuke went a little red around the ears at that and he quickly undid his seat belt and exited the car.

"Yeah, well. I wanted to take you to do something you liked, not something I liked," Sasuke muttered. Shikamaru smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand as they walked towards the building. As annoying as Sasuke could be, he had a shockingly sweet side to him and Shikamaru loved the man even more for it.

"You're such a sweetheart." Shikamaru couldn't help but tease Sasuke. He leaned up and pressed a kiss against Sasuke's now bright pink cheek.

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped, avoiding Shikamaru's gaze. Shikamaru grinned and gave Sasuke's hand another squeeze.

They paused just inside the building, watching kids, parents and couples mull about the large room. Machines chimed, people cheered as they won tickets or growled in annoyance as they lost coins. Shikamaru had always loved the little mini golf places like thei. Some of his most cherished memories were from his childhood when he came to play golf and laser tag with his parents before they had divorced.

"So what do you want to do first?" Sasuke asked as he tugged Shikamaru closer so the other man wouldn't be trampled by a group of children that ran past. Shikamaru leaned easily against Sasuke's side, ignoring the odd angle he had to bend his neck so he could lean against Sasuke's shoulder. Most of the time he didn't mind the difference in height but sometimes it made things a little awkward.

"Hmm," Shikamaru hummed to himself as he thought. There were many activities to choose from. They had all day, so he didn't see why they couldn't just do them all.

"Let's do them all and start with Laser tag," Shikamaru said, excitement creeping into his voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"All of them?" he asked as Shikamaru pulled him along by the hand towards the counter. The young woman at the counter smiled brightly at them as Sasuke bought their tickets.

"Yep. All of them, even the bowling," Shikamaru answered as he threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "How about we make it a little more...adult?" Sasuke's eyebrows climbed further into his hairline as Shikamaru whispered the words into his ear.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sasuke asked as he turned to his boyfriend, a predatory gleam already in his eyes.

"The person who wins the most out of all the games, golf, bowling, laser tag, race to the top of the rock wall and so on, gets to do whatever they like for one night." Sasuke's grin widened and Shikamaru was suddenly reminded of a shark who had just spotted its prey.

"You're on," Sasuke replied, voice gone just a little husky. He grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and pulled him towards the laser tag and Shikamaru suddenly wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, Shikamaru baby, let's hope you win because you never really know what Sasuke might wanna do. I swear there is smut in here some where. I'm just a giant tease. XD Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	5. Just Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **Day 5 of the 30 day Challenge. This one is a little steamier than the others have been, but still not actual smut. (シ_ _)シ Remember these aren't connected unless otherwise stated!

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

Prompt- Kissing

* * *

Shikamaru's heart jumped in his chest, eyes widening as Sasuke stepped into his personal space. He brought up one hand and pressed it against Sasuke's shoulder. He was caught between want and fear. He could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

"Sas." His voice came more strained than he meant for it to. Sasuke froze at the sound. His dark eyes widened as recognition flickered in his expression.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Shika. I know you sai-" Shikamaru cut him off with a almost whispered shush. His fingers twisted in Sasuke shirt and jerked him forward. Sasuke fell against Shikamaru with a small sound of surprise. Sasuke pulled his face away from Shikamaru's shoulder and blinked up at the taller man.

"I-it doesn't matter what I said before," Shikamaru replied, voice breathy. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs and with the way Sasuke was pressed against him he was sure the other man could feel it as well. Sasuke regarded him for a long moment. Shikamaru's heart skipped a few beats being this close to the Uchiha. He'd been so keen on not dating the man for so long that he was taken by surprise and being swept away by the emotions swirling around inside him.

Sasuke's reputation had preceded him before he'd ever met the Uchiha. He was the campus bad boy, known for one night stands and never committing to anyone or anything except for school and his love of cars. Then the raven had set his sights on one of the highest ranking students in the school. Shikamaru being the nerdy little crime scene investigating major he was, had been completely taken aback. He had no interest in dating. He was concentrating on getting his PHD and getting into the field and had little time for a cocky, little jock who was still yet to decide on his major. Or so he had thought.

By the end of the third semester of Sasuke pursuing him, Shikamaru's concrete confidence that he didn't want the other man had been firmly shaken. Now, three weeks into the new Fall semester, he was pressed up against his apartment door with a very dazed Sasuke now leaning in for a kiss.

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered shut, breath hitching in anticipation but the kiss didn't come. Instead, Sasuke bumped his nose against Shikamaru and paused.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke said, a question he couldn't voice clear in his tone. Shikamaru smiled at his hesitation. Sasuke was nothing like he had thought he would be and Shikamaru hopped the other man kept on surprising him.

"Just kiss me you idiot," he replied as his fingers found their way into inky tresses.

When Sasuke's lips finally did cover his own, Shikamaru shuddered into it. It was gentle at first until Shikamaru pulled him closer and Sasuke relaxed into it. Hands settled on Shikamaru's thin hips, thumbs rubbing at the small strip of skin that showed from where his shirt had ridden up and his too big pants had fallen down. The kiss sparked something inside Shikamaru but Sasuke kept him pressed against the door even as the Nara strained against his hold.

Sasuke's sigh mixed with Shikamaru's moan as the raven pulled back. He let his forehead rest against Shikamaru's, breath fanning each other's lips.

"I wanna take my time," Sasuke husked, pressing a quick peck against Shikamaru's lips. "For the first time in my life I don't want to fuck this up."

"While I am honored," Shikamaru replied with a breathy chuckle, "You're not going to have much of a choice. Now come back here." Shikamaru twisted his fingers in Sasuke's hair and dragged the raven closer. He kissed Sasuke deeply and moaned as Sasuke responded slowly. By the time they stumbled into Shikamaru's apartment, his shirt was rucked up and his glasses askew. Sasuke's jacket fell quickly to the floor as they splayed across the couch.

"Hot makeouts on my couch not too fast for you?" Shikamaru teased as Sasuke's hands wandered under his shirt.

"Not in the least," Sasuke murmured back as he swiped his tongue across Shikamaru's lips before kissing him again. Shikamaru was sure he would never get enough of kissing Sasuke and from how heatedly Sasuke was kissing him back, he figured he spend a lot of time with Sasuke's lips against his.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Did I say steamy? I meant sickeningly sweet. :D Sorry about that. *scratches back of head* I swear I recalled it being much more steamy than that. Maybe I was thinking of another one. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Where did that (shirt) even come from?

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Naruto!

**Author's Notes: **Back with more of my OTP! I hope you guys are enjoying them as much as I do. ^o^ They can always use more love!

Prompt- Wearing each others clothes

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke asked, startling Shikamaru out of his daze. The Nara blinked sleepy eyes at Sasuke from behind his thick glasses.

"Huh?" he asked, sleep still evident in his voice. He rubbed at the back of his head, ponytail hanging limply to the side. His tee shirt slipped off his shoulder, baring his upper arm and collarbone. The shirt was obviously at least two sizes too big for him and hung to mid thigh. Sasuke could barely see the edge of the boxer briefs he knew Shikamaru was wearing.

"Is that one of my old shirts?" Sasuke asked as he looked the slighter man up and down. Shikamaru glanced down at the blue shit he'd slept in the night before. He couldn't quite remember where he'd gotten it out of the closet. All he'd wanted when he'd came home the night before was to fall into bed and sleep for a week. Finals could do that to you. He'd thrown on what he could grab out of the closet and crawled into bed by Sasuke and promptly fell asleep.

"I think so," Shikamaru replied groggily before yawning. He'd only been up long enough to go to the bathroom and make his way to the kitchen. Even if it was nearly noon, it was still too early in the morning for Sasuke to bombarded him with questions and expect Shikamaru to answer promptly. He stretched, the shirt riding up enough to reveal he really was wearing boxer briefs under the shirt, and headed for the coffee pot.

"Where did you even find it?" the Uchiha asked as he moved from the living room to the kitchen where Shikamaru was already pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sasuke pulled at the back of the shirt until it was fitted to the front of Shikamaru's body. The Nara ignored the action and proceeded to down half his cup of coffee in one go. It was still warm but not hot enough to burn.

"Somewhere in the closet," Shikamaru muttered, slapping away Sasuke's hands when he continued to pick at the shirt.

"It was big on me, but it's huge on you," Sasuke observed. Sasuke was in no way a large guy and was shorter than his lover, but Shikamaru was lanky and never could seem to gain weight. Sasuke was constantly telling him he should try to gain more weight, encouraging him to eat more and sometimes even sneaking more food on to Shikamaru's plate.

"I've actually gained weight, thank you very much," Shikamaru snapped as he turned to face the other man. Sasuke reached forward and pinched at the small roll of fat Shikamaru had on his middle. The Nara grunted and slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"You're still skin and bones." Sasuke rubbed a finger across the bare skin of Shikamaru's shoulder and then traced his collarbone.

"It look's good on you, though. You should wear it more," Sasuke told him as he leaned in to press a kiss to Shikamaru's shoulder. "I like you in my clothes."

"You like me even better out of clothes," Shikamaru teased and quickly untangled himself from Sasuke and moved to the refrigerator to find something to eat for breakfast. Sasuke only laughed as he pressed a quick kiss to Shikamaru's cheek on his way back to the living room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am the biggest sucker for lover's wearing each other clothes, especially when said clothes are way too big or too small. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Someone has to take care of you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **This was supposed to be cosplaying but for the life of me I couldn't write it and gave up. So I did 'late night' instead and this little drabble-ish one shot actually produced a whole new verse! I haven't gotten much past a little plotting and naming it the "Business man verse." Yes, I know. So original and creative. It will have SasuShika, GaaLee, KakaIta, JijiKank, KisaNaru and...maybe one other. Oh! NejiKiba as well. Will get it out eventually. Someday.

Prompt- Late Night

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief as he shut the front door behind him and leaned against it. It was fast approaching one in the morning and he had yet to actually eat. When his lunch had rolled around, he'd been deep into working through the paperwork for their new company branch in America. He had already selected one of his top level employees and a few others to transfer over to the new branch. Gaara was excited about the change of pace and was actively looking forward to the move, not that anyone would know when they looked at him. Naruto had complained incessantly but Sasuke could tell his best friend was looking forward to it.

It had been over a year since Kabuto had broken it off with him, but Naruto was still in the dumps about it. It was hard enough to get him out of the house let alone get him to go socialize with anyone but his friends. Moving to a completely different country would do him some good. Besides, Naruto had always said he wanted to go see Miami. Now he was getting the chance, for nearly free nonetheless.

Sasuke tossed his keys on the small table by the door and toed off his work shoes. He moaned in pleasure as his toes finally got the stretch they needed. His briefcase was placed by the table and he shrugged out of his jacket as he moved into the living room. He was met by the delicious smell of freshly cooking food.

He raised an eyebrow, tossing his jacket across the back of the couch. He was loosening his tie as he made his way into the kitchen to find Shikamaru standing at the stove. He wore lose lounge pants and nothing else. He turned to smile at Sasuke as he approached him.

"Welcome home, babe," Shikamaru greeted him, accepting a kiss from Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at him, undoing his tie completely so it hung loose around his neck. He leaned over to sniff at the soup Shikamaru was cooking.

"Mmm, that smells delightful, but what are you doing up?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru shrugged and ladled some of the tomato soup into a bowl and handed it to Sasuke.

"I knew you'd be home late. You've been working on the new branch for the last week and a half and they are leaving next week. You have a habit of pushing yourself too hard and of missing meals when you do so," Shikamaru admonished him with a frown and shooed him towards the table when Sasuke hovered. Sasuke rolled his eyes but sat down at the table.

Shikamaru handed him a spoon and sat down across from him with a yawn.

"So, how is it going?" Shikamaru asked as he watched Sasuke eat.

"There have been a few issues finding them apartments but we think we have worked it out. We found two close by each other. Naruto requested not to be far from Gaara and since Gaara didn't seem to mind either way they're in the same building," Sasuke replied with a smile. Shikamaru snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"He was never this anti-social in high school. In fact, he was _too_ social in high school," Shikamaru said and Sasuke nodded. "But then everything happened with Kabuto and now he's closed off at the best of times and clingy at the worst."

"Gaara doesn't mind. Naruto helped him through his depression, so I'm sure he is happy to return the favor. Even if you can't tell by his face," Sasuke grunted. Shikamaru chuckled, knowing just how far Gaara could hide his emotions. There was a running joke that Gaara was actually a spy that was only pretending to be a mild mannered businessman. Sasuke ate in silence as Shikamaru moved to put up the leftover soup. He'd probably take it for lunch tomorrow, or a late night snack while he was working out the rest of the transfers.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," Sasuke told Shikamaru as he washed his bowl and spoon. Shikamaru wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"You make sure you take good care of all the important people in your life. Someone has to take care of you," Shikamaru replied as he was pulled into a hug.

"My little house wife," Sasuke teased and instantly received a smack to the back of the head.

"I'm no one's housewife," Shikamaru growled and started to wiggle out of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke pulled him in tighter, fitting Shikamaru's back against his front. He pressed his hands to Shikamaru's middle and pinched at the small amount of fat there.

"You are too my housewife," he joked, knowing just how much what he was doing annoyed his lover. Shikamaru's hiss of anger only made Sasuke grin wider.

"That's it. You can sleep on the couch. And I'm throwing the soup out," Shikamaru told him, elbowing Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke grunted in pain and finally let Shikamaru go. Shikamaru shuffled away from him and turned to glare at him, arms cross over his bare chest.

"Come on, baby," Sasuke purred, amusement still in his eyes. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the endearment and shifted his weight to one foot. Sasuke moved closer hands coming up to move along Shikamaru sides as he leaned in to press a kiss to his neck. Shikamaru swatted his hands away and took a step back. Sasuke wasn't detoured and moved in again, earning a harder slap to his hands but Shikamaru didn't step away.

"I was only teasing," Sasuke whispered against Shikamaru's skin. Shikamaru shuddered and relaxed a little.

"You're an asshole," Shikamaru grunted and grabbed Sasuke's wrists so he couldn't move them any lower than Shikamaru's waist.

"I'll buy you that shogi board you were eyeing at the antique shop last week," Sasuke bribed.

"I can get that myself and you know it." Shikamaru's voice was quickly becoming breathy as Sasuke kissed patterns across his neck.

"You like it when I pamper you," Sasuke told him, which wasn't a lie. But Shikamaru would never admit it.

"I still hate you," Shikamaru groaned as he finally gave in and let go of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke smirked against his skin, hands instantly finding the fullness of Shikamaru's backside.

"You love me." Sasuke walked them backwards towards their bedroom. His teeth found their way to Shikamaru's earlobe, nipping gently at sensitive flesh.

"Do I?" Shikamaru asked, a small laugh escaping as he stumbled backwards. His hands worked at the buttons of Sasuke's dress shirt, palms finding their way to the warm skin beneath it.

"Ninety percent of the survey said so." Shikamaru's bark of laughter echoed around them and Sasuke pulled back from his neck to grin up at him. Shikamaru smiled at him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"And what about that other ten percent?" He asked between kisses. Sasuke hummed against his lips, grin never flattering.

"They think I'm an asshole, too." Shikamaru laughed loudly. He let Sasuke push him back on the bed, his fingers twisted in inky tresses so they fell onto it together.

"Well, I guess I would have to agree with the ninety percent," Shikamaru whispered as he pulled Sasuke down into a kiss. "But the other ten percent are onto something, too." Another burst of laughter echoed through their apartment as they rolled around on the mattress, perfectly content to tease each other until they couldn't get enough breath, words replaced by pants and noises of pleasure.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, they were probably grossly OOC in this but I don't even care. It's in my top five favorites out of all 30. I love when they bicker back and forth and tease each other endlessly. Sass and snark. That's why I love 'em. Thank you for reading!


	8. Are We Feeding an Army?

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so these next two are connected! Basically this one is Sasuke and Shikamaru shopping for food for the hanging out that is going on in the next one! KibaNaru ahead!

Prompt- Shopping

_Read, Review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

"We don't need that!" Shikamaru nearly yelled as Sasuke tossed yet another bag of chips into their buggy. He glared at his lover in annoyance but Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders and moved on down the aisle.

"Are we feeding an army?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over the almost overflowing buggy. Sasuke had grabbed at least one of every snack item he could and two of a few. They had chips- five flavors and three different brands- snack cakes, gummy snacks, a variety of dips for the chips and many items Shikamaru hadn't gotten a chance to identify.

"Well, Naruto and Kiba eat like an army," Sasuke replied as he came back to the buggy, another item in hand. Shikamaru's eyes twitched in annoyance as the item made it's way into the buggy again. Fighting with Sasuke about this was as useless as fighting with Sasuke usually was. It wasn't his money and if Sasuke actually wanted to buy all the things he had put in the buggy, the only argument Shikamaru would have is if he had to put them all away by himself.

"Fine, we'll get whatever you want to get but you have to actually help me put them away," Shikamaru muttered as he shoved the cart forward a little more forcefully than necessary. Sasuke yelped as his heels got rammed by the metal bar across the bottom of the buggy.

"Damn it, Shikamaru!" Sasuke growled as he turned to glare at his lover. Shikamaru snickered as he wrapped his hands around the handle of the buggy.

"Sorry," he told him but he smirked as he walked passed Sasuke. Sasuke ground his teeth together and rubbed at his now aching ankles. He quickened his steps to catch up with Shikamaru and slapped him hard across the ass. Shikamaru jumped with a sharp sound of pain and punched Sasuke on the arm as he passed.

"That fucking hurt," Shikamaru told him. He shrugged Sasuke's arm off his shoulder when he draped it there.

"I can make it feel better," Sasuke whispered in his ear, hand smoothing down Shikamaru's back to cup his stinging backside.

"Get off me," Shikamaru ground out, jabbing Sasuke in the side with his elbow. "Let's go check out so we can get to the house before Naruto and Kiba show up. They always end up early trying not to be late."

"Yeah and then he will rip through everything we just bought now and leave a storm of trash in his wake," Sasuke groaned. He loved his best friend dearly but sometimes he could wring his neck.

"You're cooking tonight," Shikamaru informed Sasuke as they got into line. "Payment for leaving your hand print on my ass." Sasuke snorted but smiled as he pulled Shikamaru against his side.

"Of course, dear," he said in a teasing tone, pressing a kiss to Shikamaru's cheek.

"I'm going to kill you," Shikamaru laughed, shoving him away playfully. But he smiled as Sasuke framed his face and kissed him deeply, oblivious and uncaring of the people looking at them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **They will never stop picking at each other. Ever. But it is done with love, I swear. XP They wouldn't actually hurt each other. And if they would I really don't think either of them could survive it. Thank you for reading my crack OTP! I hope you are enjoying it!


	9. Anything But Memoirs of a Geisha!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, yo.

**Author's Note: **Some good 'ole times with Kiba and Naruto.

Prompt- Hanging out with friends

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

"Naruto! At least throw the empty bag in the trash!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen where he was trying to get drinks. The only issues were that Naruto had left a trail of papers across the counter tops. Sasuke snarled as he picked them up and threw them in the trash.

"Sorry! I was in a hurry to get back to the game!" Naruto called back from the living room. His answer was followed by a high pitched cry of annoyance and machine gun fire.

"Fuck you, Kiba!" Naruto sputtered and Sasuke could hear Kiba's laughter and grunt of pain when Naruto smacked him on the arm.

"You're gonna lose anyway," Sasuke told him as he made his way back into the living room, four cans of Coke balanced in his hands. He passed two to Kiba and Naruto as he settled back down on the couch when Shikamaru lifted his legs out of the way. He sat their drinks on the side table, intentionally blocking Shikamaru's view of the T.V. as he did. Shikamaru growled at him, stretching his head to try and catch a glimpse of the screen.

"Jerk," Shikamaru muttered as Sasuke sat back and grabbed his controller off Shikamaru's chest.

"Love you," Sasuke replied, already moving his character to aim and snipe the first enemy player that came across his part of the two screens, who just happened to be Kiba. Kiba muttered expletives as re spawned.

"Can we watch a movie after this?" Naruto asked as he died again. He flopped back, controller hanging loosely in his hand. "You guys know how much I hate this damn game." They did, but it had been Kiba's night to pick. So, Naruto hadn't had much of a choice in the matter tonight.

"Aww, it's supposed to be game night, baby," Kiba mock whined, leaning over to pepper kisses across Naruto's cheek. Naruto laughed and shoved him away.

"You chose it because I hate it, you ass," Naruto grumbled, pouting as he stared at the game screen. Kiba grinned at the accusation. He wouldn't deny it. He loved annoying Naruto, more than Sasuke liked annoying Shikamaru.

"We can watch whatever movie you want," Shikamaru interrupted as the game finally ended, declaring Sasuke as the winner. Naruto whooped and was instantly off the couch and in front of the entertainment center, riffling through the movies Sasuke and Shikamaru owned.

"If you pull out Memoirs of a Geisha, you can sleep over here tonight," Kiba told Naruto as he continued to look through the movies.

"Aww, but baby, I love that one," Naruto whined, grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Shikamaru burst into laughter at that.

"You wore the DVD out. In two months," Kiba growled out.

"Hey! I haven't had a chance to see Skyfall yet," Naruto interrupted Kiba as he pulled the DVD from the shelf. "Let's watch this one."

"Works for me," Shikamaru said as he pushed himself off the couch and collected the controllers. He returned them to their place on the entertainment center and padded on socked feet into the kitchen.

"I'm getting the snacks this time," Sasuke informed Naruto as he got up off the floor and tried to head for the kitchen as well. Naruto pouted as Kiba wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down on his lap.

"Just don't take a break and fuck on the counter this time," Kiba muttered and got the bird from Sasuke in response. Shikamaru was in the fridge pulling out a jar of dip when Sasuke entered the kitchen. He moved to the cabinets to pull out a bowl. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach it and jumped when Shikamaru pressed against him from behind and grabbed the bowl before he could.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, pulling him against him. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, leaning down for a kiss. The exchange quickly became heated with Shikamaru moaning into Sasuke's mouth as hands smoothed down his back to cup his backside.

"Guys!" Kiba yelled from the living room, knowing full well what was going on in the kitchen. They broke the kiss, laughing as Sasuke gave Shikamaru's ass one last grope before grabbing the bag of chips so he could dump it in the bowl Naruto already had in the living room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sasuke has an obsession with Shikamaru's ass. Wow. Okay then. Definitely a little of myself in that. Booty is good. Gotta love the booty. Well, that about wraps up the tied drabbles! The next one is unrelated to all of them completely! And has porn! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. So Needy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, blah, blah. You know the drill.

**Author's Note: **I just wanted porn. And I like tail play. Though I don't remember if that actually made it in this. Oh well. XD Enjoy! (I think they are both cats in this btw. I don't remember if I mentioned it or not...)

Prompt- with animal ears

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Shikamaru rolled over, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. It was just past midnight and he had to go to work in approximately two hours. His tail flicked under the sheet in annoyance at the thought. He loved his job and enjoyed working late at night and early in the morning but right then he wanted nothing more than to roll over and curl up with Sasuke.

He glanced at the clock again and huffed, one ear twitching back and forth. He rolled back over and wrapped his arms around his partner. Sasuke murmured in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled up at Shikamaru, the dark white tipped ears on the top of his head perked.

"You're up earlier than I expected," he whispered in the quiet of the room. Shikamaru smiled back at him and slid closer. Sasuke hummed happily as Shikamaru leaned down to kiss him. He smoothed a hand down his back to cup one rounded ass cheek. He massaged and squeezed the flesh in his hand, enjoying the soft moans escaping Shikamaru's lips.

"Are you looking for some midnight nookie?" Sasuke asked as he nipped at the soft flesh behind Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru smirked as he slid his hand down Sasuke's body and under the sheet to wrap his fingers around his hardening cock. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath, hand squeezing at Shikamaru's bottom.

Shikamaru moaned deeply and bent his head to press a kiss against Sasuke's collarbone. Fingers dipped between Shikamaru's cheeks, sliding through the lube and cum from their earlier romp that night. Sasuke's fingers slipped easily inside and Shikamaru arched back into the intrusion. Sasuke caught his lips in a kiss, tongue delving deep into Shikamaru's mouth.

"Always so needy," he teased as Shikamaru rutted back against his hands. Shikamaru gasped as he slid knuckles against his prostate. His tail wrapped around Sasuke's wrist, back arching and ears flattening against his head.

"Only for you," Shikamaru whispered as he leaned over to grab the bottle of lube off the bedside table. He spread some across his palm and then some across Sasuke's hand when it was held out to him. He spread the lube across Sasuke's cock, hips arching up into his hand as Sasuke twisted his fingers inside him. They made a squilshing sound with each twist and the noise only added to his pleasure.

"Want you in me," Shikamaru moaned, tail reaching around to add to his hand. Soft fur slid over Sasuke's erection and he gasped, cock pulsing in pleasure.

"On your knees," Sasuke breathed as he coaxed Shikamaru onto the other side of the bed. Shikamaru went willingly, sheet slipping off of them as he got onto his hands and knees. He pillowed his head on his arm, ass in the air and back arched prettily.

Sasuke hummed approvingly as he slid a palm down his back. Shikamaru could hear him adding more lube to his cock and the sound made him wiggle in anticipation. Sasuke growled at the sight and Shikamaru's ears pressed against his head. The sound sent his heart pounding and his cock pulsing against his stomach. His tail wrapped around Sasuke's waist as he pressed against his stretched entrance.

Shikamaru moaned as Sasuke's stretched and filled him. Sasuke's hands wrapped around his hips, holding Shikamaru in place as he pulled back slowly. He paused when only the tip was still inside and then snapped his hips forward, jolting Shikamaru's body with the force of the thrust.

The sounds of skin against skin echoed in the room, moans and grunts mixed in. Shikamaru had gotten up to his knees, rocking back into each of Sasuke's thrusts. His hands were pressed against Sasuke's thighs as he tried to hold onto slick skin. His mouth hung open, eyes rolling back in his head as Sasuke's tail slowly stroked his cock in counter to each of this thrusts.

"Fuck." He drew the word out, soft mewls mixing in with the curse. Sasuke's panted curses filled his ears and his thrusts quickly became fevered. He wrapped a hand around Shikamaru's erection, stroking it as he let his tail slid teasingly across the tip.

Shikamaru cried out in pleasure, muscles locking up and body collapsing against the bed as he came hard. He whimpered as his body shuddered with each wave of pleasure. Sasuke groaned and came as Shikamaru's pulsed and squeezed around his cock.

He collapsed beside Shikamaru, cock taking a mess of lube and seed with him. Shikamaru lazily turned his head to face him with a happy hum.

"Hey there," Sasuke said with a smile, carding his fingers through Shikamaru sweaty hair. He stroked at one of his fluffy brown ears and Shikamaru murmured at him.

"You still have to go to work," Sasuke informed him and Shikamaru grunted in reply. After a few minutes of cuddling, he rolled out of bed with a sigh. When he reached the bathroom door he turned and threw a sly smile over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"There's always time for you to join me in the shower," he told his lover, tone husky. Sasuke laughed out loud at that but pushed himself out of bed anyways.

"Quite needy you are today," Sasuke chuckled as he wrapped arms and tail around Shikamaru. Shikamaru's only reply was a deep kiss and to drag Sasuke into the bathroom with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So forgot I made him kind of a cock slut in that. I can't actually say I'm sorry, though. XD I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! More coming soon I swear!


	11. Bribery Always Works

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **This one was supposed to be "Wearing kigurumis" but I honestly didn't feel like doing that so I changed it. And once again, Sasuke has an ass obsession. Poor Shikamaru.

Prompt- Doing chores

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

"You are shit at doing the dishes," Shikamaru gripped as he snatched a plate from Sasuke's grasp and pushed him out of the way with his hip. Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at his lover.

"I was just trying to help out," he muttered, arms falling to his sides. He picked up the hand towel they used to dry dishes and took the plate back from Shikamaru when it was passed to him. He dried the dish as much as he could and placed it in the cabinet where it belonged.

"Well, you can help by drying them," Shikamaru replied, a little more fondly than before. He appreciated Sasuke wanting to help out around the house but he really had no clue how to actually wash dishes and if Shikamaru hated anything, he hated seeing spots of food on 'clean' dishes. He leaned over to peck Sasuke on the lips when he handed him the next plate.

"Thank you," he whispered against Sasuke's lips before pulling away. Sasuke flushed a little, but a grin stretched across his face.

"Well, I can't just let you do everything around the house. That would make me a bad boyfriend. Besides, your mom would have my head," Sasuke muttered, putting away the last of their dishes. Shikamaru laughed, drying his hands on the towel.

"That she would," he said with a chuckle. He remembered quite well the talking to his mom had given Sasuke when they had moved in together years ago. But he was sure Sasuke remembered the conversation more vividly than he did.

"Come on, we need to do the laundry," Shikamaru told him as he moved down to the other end of the kitchen to their washing machine and dryer. "We don't need you walking around the house naked again. Naruto is still scarred." Sasuke snorted.

"It's very freeing, thank you. Besides, you don't seem to mind that much when you come home alone," Sasuke countered as he pressed himself close to Shikamaru. Shikamaru huffed in annoyance but didn't push him away. Sasuke pressed his hips even closer to Shikamaru's as the brunette bent over to pull the laundry out of the washing machine. He moaned softly as Sasuke's semi-hard cock pressed against him through their thin lounge pants.

"It's all about sex with you, isn't it?" he asked as he tossed the clothes in the dryer, which he had emptied before Sasuke had decided it was a good time to feel him up. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Not always, but you do have a fine ass," Sasuke replied with a smirk, hands cupping said ass. Shikamaru chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss along Sasuke's neck.

"Well, if you help me with folding the clothes and putting them away, we can go to bed early," Shikamaru whispered into his ear as he sucked Sasuke's earlobe into his mouth. Sasuke moaned, hands gripping Shikamaru's hips harshly.

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Sasuke murmured, voice shot through with lust.

"Bribery always works on you," Shikamaru chuckled. He disentangled himself from his lover and handed him the basket of dry clothes. He finished switching over the clothes and then followed Sasuke into their bedroom.

"Only when it involves you," Sasuke answered, setting about folding their clothes with determination. Shikamaru laughed at the look on his face and shook his head, but his eyes sparkled with fondness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I said I would have these up last night but I ended up with a horrible headache and went to bed early. OTL Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


	12. Just You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **And on to the next one!

Prompt- Making out

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Shikamaru sat across Sasuke's lap with his legs stretched out across the couch, back against the armrest. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his waist, fingers creeping up under Shikamaru's shirt to trace across tanned skin. Shikamaru moaned in Sasuke's mouth at the touch, fingers twisting in the material of his shirt. He pulled back from their kiss to catch his breath and shifted in his lover's lap. His pants had grown tight and his cock pulsed against the confines of his zipper.

"Sasuke," he whined as he was pulled into another kiss. Sasuke's chuckle was lost in his lips as his tongue slipped past Shikamaru's lax lips. He explored the expanse of his mouth, tongue sliding between teeth and gums and across the roof of Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru's lips moved eagerly against his, tongue chasing Sasuke's back into his mouth.

Sasuke's hand slid up Shikamaru's spine and he smirked at the shudder it drew out of his boyfriend. He nipped at his bottom lip as his fingers tickled at the base of Shikamaru's spine before sliding up to cup the back of his neck through the his shirt.

"You were the one who said only kissing," Sasuke chuckled as his free hand dipped into the front of Shikamaru's pants. He played with the dusting of hair that trailed down his stomach before disappearing into his pants.

"But I- you-_nhhh_," Shikamaru moaned as Sasuke's fingers traced over his cock through his underwear. Sasuke chuckled as Shikamaru buried his face in his shoulder, fingers gripping Sasuke's shirt tight enough to stretch the fabric.

"You change your mind?" Sasuke teased as his fingers just brushed across the head of Shikamaru's cock. Shikamaru whined against him, arching up into the touch but Sasuke drew his hand back. Shikamaru cursed at the loss of contact while Sasuke's fingers wrapped around his chin and pulled him from his hiding place.

He pulled him into a heated kiss. He used teeth and tongue to open Shikamaru mouth and make him moan in need. Shikamaru's hands found their way into Sasuke's hair, pulling him even closer.

"_Ngghhh,_" was the only response Sasuke got out of his lover. So he continued to kiss him, saliva dripping down their chins, making a mess of their faces, but neither cared. Sasuke's hand crept back into Shikamaru's pants and his fingers wrapped around his aching erection.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he stroked him slow and easy, "Tell me what you want." Shikamaru murmured against Sasuke's lips as he continued to kiss him. After a moment, he pulled back to suck much needed air into his lungs.

"You," Shikamaru replied, "Just you." Sasuke smiled and pulled him closer, forcing Shikamaru to straddle his lap.

"I can do that," Sasuke whispered into Shikamaru's mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well this went from teasing to just plain sappy. XD Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! ^o^


	13. You're Gonna Need a Bath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **This one is just silly and not butt touching this time. At least I don't think there is.

Prompt- Eating ice cream

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

"It's not going to run away from you," Sasuke told Shikamaru as he watched him scarf down his ice cream cone like his life depended on it. He was making a complete mess of himself, ice cream running down his chin and neck. He was going to need a bath before he was done.

"I don't want it to melt," Shikamaru muttered through a mouthful of rocky road. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and continued to eat his ice cream at a less rushed pace. A few kids at stopped to watch Shikamaru inhale his ice cream and Sasuke laughed out loud.

"You're going to need a shower after you finish eating that," Sasuke told him. Shikamaru was already down to the cone while Sasuke wasn't even halfway through the second scoop of his.

"Well, I like ice cream," Shikamaru replied with a shrug. He knew Sasuke honestly didn't care how he looked when he ate ice cream like that, but Sasuke always liked to tease him.

"Yeah, I can tell," Sasuke grinned. He let Shikamaru finish his frozen treat in peace, chuckling when he looked down at his shirt in annoyance.

"That's why I always try and bring an extra shirt when we come to the amusement park in the summer," Sasuke pointed out. He nodded at the backpack they packed bottles of water and lunch in. Shikamaru smiled sheepishly at him.

"I've been with you too long," he murmured as he opened the pack and pulled out the shirt. It was a dark slate gray, one of Sasuke's favorites on him and he rolled his eyes even as he smiled at his lover.

"There is no too long for us," Sasuke told him and leaned forward to catch Shikamaru lips in a kiss. Shikamaru's smile widened into a grin and he let Sasuke's tongue explore his mouth, catching stray tastes of rocky road.

"The kiddies are watching," Shikamaru informed his lover as he pulled away, cheeks flushed from the contact. Sasuke glanced at the gaping children who had been watching Shikamaru eat earlier.

"I'm sure they've seen their parents do the same thing at least once before," Sasuke grunted and Shikamaru laughed loudly at him. The sounds startled the kids and they took off towards their parents, wherever they were.

"I'm gonna go clean up," Shikamaru told Sasuke as he stood up. "Don't run off without me."

"This is your date day. I'm not ditching you," Sasuke replied, lounging back against the bench. Shikamaru smiled happily at that and took off towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Authors' Note: **If you can't tell by now, I love fluff. It might be hidden fluff but it's still fluff. 3 Thank you for reading!


	14. One Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **The original prompt for this day was genderswap and since that is so not my thing, had to change it around. They are half-dragons in this. They have wings and scales down their backs, all the way to their knees and down their arms to the elbows. But it's only on the back part of their bodies. They also have fangs, slits for pupils and claws. This is also an A/B/O verse and is connected to the 22nd drabble in this challenge. A/B/O stands for Alpha/Beta/Omega. Just google "alpha/beta/omega dynamics" and you should get something to explain. Sorry but it would take a lot to say it all here. OTL Just know that omegas can get pregnant, yes even the males, and alphas are very dominate and treat omegas as lesser beings.

Prompt- Scars

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

"You take too many risks," Shikamaru murmured as he traced a finger across the large scar that spanned Sasuke's back. It cut through the dark blue scales that formed a line down his back and between his wings. Sasuke sighed at the contact, arms crossed with his head pillowed under them.

"I have to protect what's mine," he replied sleepily. Shikamaru frowned, finger branching off from the large scar to a smaller one that formed a zig-zag down Sasuke's side. Sasuke's wings twitched and he huffed, batting Shikamaru's hand away.

"I can take care of myself you know," Shikamaru responded as he leaned forward to kiss across a thick scar that slash across Sasuke's shoulder blades. He knew what he said wouldn't make a difference but he needed to say it anyway.

"I know you can," Sasuke replied with a smile, rolling over and tucking his wings against his back. He winced at the movement. It pulled at the bandage Shikamaru has just wrapped around his left wing. Shikamaru frowned at that and opened his mouth to admonish him for it. Sasuke tugged him down beside him, kissing him silent.

"But is my duty to protect my chosen mate," Sasuke told him firmly, nipping at Shikamaru's bottom lip. Shikamaru rolled his. He didn't much care for many of the alpha dragons shows of dominance, and Sasuke knew that well. Omega Shikamaru might be but pushover he most definitely was not. He could hold his own in a battle and had down so many times, much to many alphas' annoyance.

"You always get so flustered over it, but I'm fine," Sasuke assured him, lacing his fingers with Shikamaru. Shikamaru made a face and Sasuke's laugh echoed around them.

"If you fought for your own honor every time an alpha tried to take you from me, the kingdom would be in an uproar," Sasuke explained and Shikamaru's huff let Sasuke knew he didn't agree with him one bit. He glared at Sasuke's chest, tracing the patterns the scars littering his chest formed.

"You know how I hate the old ways," Sasuke murmured as he turned his face to nuzzle into Shikamaru's hair. "But I can't do anything about it until I take the throne. And you know how Father is. He accepts our relationship because he has to, not because he wants to." Shikamaru sighed and nodded his head. He burrowed into Sasuke's side, the omega in him needing the comfort his alpha provided him.

"I know, I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it," Shikamaru groused. Sasuke smiled, letting the feel of Shikamaru trace his battle scars sooth him. He'd earned them protecting his mate and he was proud of each one of them. He'd never fought for anything in his life until he'd met Shikamaru and he would never stop fighting for his omega.

"I don't like it either," Sasuke agreed. "One day, love. One day you'll be able to stand up for yourself without fear of the law being brought down on our head. I might be a prince but the laws still apply to me." Sasuke wrapped his arm tighter around Shikamaru, fingers tracing along the sensitive spot just under his wings. He smiled at the way Shikamaru shuddered at the touch.

"Hey, no sex with those injuries," Shikamaru admonished, smacking Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke winced as the blow sent small shocks of pain down his bruised chest.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru grunted in amusement against his side.

"Maybe. If you listen for once and don't strain your wing," Shikamaru told him. He ignored Sasuke's small moan of faked sadness. "Bratty Prince."

"You love me," Sasuke chuckled as he rolled over to face him and pull Shikamaru as close as he could.

"Damn right I do. Why else would I tie myself to some alpha brute?" Shikamaru teased, grin revealing his fangs.

"You wound me," Sasuke whispered, rubbing his nose against Shikamaru. Shikamaru hummed and threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"I'm sure you ego will survive," he whispered back, tone teasing. "Now sleep. So you can heal and get that sex you're always after." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but pulled the thick quilt that covered their bed over them.

"I'm not really that bad," Sasuke said. It was as much a question as a statement. He despised the alphas that treated omegas as nothing more than a sex toy.

"You aren't," Shikamaru reassured him, hand spread across Sasuke's chest, right above his heart where the largest of his scars was located. A particularly violent alpha had challenged Sasuke for him back when they had first mated and Sasuke had nearly lost his life protecting him. Shikamaru had vowed to never let something like that happen again.

"You're the politest alpha I know," Shikamaru told him honestly and Sasuke smiled fondly into his hair.

"Am I the best in bed?" Sasuke asked, never one for such topics. The liked to call him the Dark Prince, but when it came to being with his omega, dark was the last thing he was.

"I'll have to think about that one," Shikamaru smirked and he could smell the sudden musky spike in Sasuke's smell. "I'm only teasing and you know it, Mr. Dramatic." Sasuke growled in response, nearly crushing Shikamaru against his chest. Shikamaru's leg hiked over Sasuke's hip and he held him back just as close.

"I don't like the thought of you with another alpha," Sasuke growled into Shikamaru's hair. It was a fear he would never admit to anyone but Shikamaru. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost his omega, but they both knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"It'll never come to that," Shikamaru reassured him. "Now sleep. Before I drug you again." Sasuke knew Shikamaru was good on his threats. He'd only ever ignored an order to rest once before and woken up twelve hours later to find Shikamaru had drugged him. Such independence was what he loved most about Shikamaru. The omega was fearless and had no issues standing up to people, alphas, betas and omegas alike.

"Pushy omega," Sasuke teased fondly.

"Egotistical alpha," Shikamaru replied with just as much fondness in his voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** *sigh* I love dragons so much, you just don't know. I have like three dragon stories I want to write for three different fandoms. Protective!Sasuke is a favorite but so is a strong Shikamaru. ^o^ I love my babies. Thank you for reading!


	15. Soup and Blankets Needed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **This one was originally supposed to be "In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )" but it fits a picture more than a fic, so I changed it. Neji/TenTen ahead. And more A/B/O references. I have a big thing for that kink or troupe, whatever you wanna call it.

Prompt- Shopping for a wedding gift

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

Shikamaru sighed and leaned a little on Sasuke as they moved down the shop aisle. Sasuke's thumb rubbed soothing circles against his side under his tee shirt. They'd been to five different stores already and still hadn't found something that seemed like a good wedding gift for their friends. Shopping with Sasuke was generally a hassle, but he was being unusually calm this trip. Shikamaru didn't know if it was because he knew he hadn't been feeling well these past few days or if was some stroke of luck. Either way, he was just grateful.

"We shouldn't even be out today," Sasuke groused. Shikamaru leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder and smiled. It was somewhat awkward with their height difference but it made him feel a little better nonetheless. Sasuke pulled him closer and pressed a kiss against his head.

"We have to find a gift. The wedding is this weekend," Shikamaru told him. Sasuke huffed, hand wrapping a little tighter around Shikamaru's hip.

"You don't need to be out in this weather. You might not even be able to go if you're still sick." Shikamaru wanted to pinch him for sounding so protective, but he actually appreciated it. It wasn't everyday he got to hear his boyfriend talk like that. Sasuke was all for Shikamaru having his own independence and Shikamaru appreciated it more than he could ever convey, but the omega part of him still enjoyed hearing Sasuke say such things.

Shikamaru glanced out the window, watching as the rain pelted down against the glass. It was ten degrees cooler than it normally was this time of year and the cold had a way of seeping into his bones and making itself at home there.

"I'll be fine. Once we get the gift, we can go home and I'll let you force feed me soup and pile me up in bed with blankets." Shikamaru was not below bribing his lover. He knew how strong Sasuke's alpha instincts could be and he also knew that he kept them under wraps so Shikamaru didn't feel smothered.

"Promise?" And if Shikamaru didn't know him better he would say Sasuke was pouting a little. He smiled and pressed a kiss against his cheek, making his alpha flush brightly.

"Promise. Now let's find Neji and TenTen that gift," Shikamaru said, wanting nothing more than what he had described before. He sneezed suddenly, turning his head into his elbow.

"Why can't we just get them crystal?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru hummed in answer for a moment before he pulled away from Sasuke to look at a matching set of yoga mats.

"Because Neji already has all the crystal dishes they could ever need. Besides, I bet someone else has already gotten them crystal. I'd rather give them something different that they will use on a nearly daily basis," Shikamaru explained and then held out the mats for Sasuke's inspection. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but took the items for inspection anyways.

"Do they even do yoga?" Sasuke asked after a moment.

"Where the hell do you think I've been going Thursday at three for the last four weeks?" Shikamaru asked, tucking the mats under his arm. He hadn't even made it two steps before Sasuke pulled him back against his side. Shikamaru basked in the contact. His head was starting to ache and he could feel the beginnings of a real cold now thanks to the rain and cold.

"Oh," Sasuke replied. He sounded sheepish and the tone brought a smile to Shikamaru's lips. "You told me, I remember now." Shikamaru snorted but his smile became a grin. He would say Sasuke tried too hard to let him be his own person, but Shikamaru appreciated the effort. He'd never been interested in bonding with an alpha before he'd met Sasuke.

When they'd met, Sasuke had been one of the most over protective alphas Shikamaru had ever met. Shikamaru hadn't liked him, but there had been something that had drawn them together and when Shikamaru realized how Sasuke was changing for _him_, he hadn't been able to deny he had fallen for the alpha.

"Come one, Mr. Sniffles. Let's get those and get you home," Sasuke muttered, alpha tone seeping into his voice. But Shikamaru didn't mind today. Today, Sasuke could be as alpha as he wanted to be and Shikamaru wouldn't say a thing. In fact, he would probably bask in the attention. Not that he'd ever tell Sasuke that out loud, but he had a feeling the alpha already knew. So he fitted himself against Sasuke's side and let the alpha lead the way to the register.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yep, love me some protective Sasuke and fluff. One day I will do a whole verse with Alpha/Omega dynamics. One day. XP Also, if you guys haven't noticed, I like major height difference between these two. Sasuke is shorter than Shikamaru by about a head in pretty much everything I write for them unless I say otherwise in the fic. ^^ Thank you for reading!


End file.
